


Blackmail Works

by MarionetteFtHJM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blackmail, Clowns, F/M, Fear, Happy Ending, cinema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionetteFtHJM/pseuds/MarionetteFtHJM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie, Sam and Clowns- but only in a movie. How does one get Samuel Winchester to watch a movie with clowns in it.<br/>It's rather easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackmail Works

Sam had been dragged off to the movies with Charlie. He was perfectly fine with staying home, but she insisted. They have been best friends since he can remember and he didn’t want to disappoint her. He sighed in and looked out of the back seat of his brother’s Impala. Of course, being 17 means that Dean would have to drive them. Meaning he would now own Dean a favour. And as a bonus Charlie called shotgun so he was stuck in the backseat.

They were going to the cinema, but he had no idea what they were watching. Charlie had been too ecstatic to tell him before.

‘’Charles, what movie are we seeing?’’ He tried for the 3rd time that day. She kept ignoring him. He liked to think it was because she was too busy discussing someone named ‘’Belladonna’’ with Dean. He didn’t try after that, it was a 30 minute drive to the cinema and there were about 20 more minutes of driving left. He slumped down in the leather seats and decided to watch the raindrops slide down the window. Great, rain, just what he needed.

The drive was over and he got out of the car, stretched his legs and held an umbrella over Charlie’s head. She smiled at him gratefully and thanked Dean for driving them.

They entered the building and Sam shook out his umbrella. It was one of those small town, classic theatres you see in old movies. Sam smiled, this was one of Charlie’s favourite places.

Charlie provided them with the tickets while Sam went and bought snacks.

‘’Will you please tell me what we are watching?’’ He asked after she was done talking about some live action role playing game she joined.

‘’Why, do you not trust me mister Winchester?’’ She poked him in the chest.

Sam rolled his eyes ‘’I do, but come on just tell me.’’

She shook her head ‘’No can do, _it’s_ a surprise.’’ She snickered and then laughed ‘’Oh man, I’m good.’’

Sam looked at her quizzically ‘’Fine then give me my ticket.’’ He reached for it but she snatched her hand back.

‘’No’’ she pouted ‘’You’ll see the name of the movie!’’ Charlie accused him. Sam frowned and sighed. ‘’Come on Samantha, it’s gonna be fun!’’ She chirped and dragged him by the sleeve.

They found a pair of seats in the back and settled down. Sam was starting to get nervous, what if she had dragged him to watch a chick-flick, or worse Twilight? But then again, Charlie would never. A chick- flick yes, but Twilight never.  
The screen darkened and the movie started.

‘’Based on a novel by Stephen King, we present to you ‘it’’’ was written across the screen in big letter.

Sam panicked and looked at Charlie ‘’Tell me that isn’t what I think it is.’’

‘’Yep’’ she smiled.

‘’Charlie no, I told you. No clowns, ever!’’ He whispered harshly.

‘’Relax it’s not even that scary’’ she rolled her eyes.

‘’Charlie no, I’m not staying.’’ Sam glared at her.

‘’Okay listen Sam; you need to get over your fear. I am not skipping out on any more carnivals because you are afraid of clowns.’’ She stated firmly.

‘’You could have gone by yourself...’’ Sam looked away hoping there was no clown on the screen. Just his luck, the kid from the beginning got his hand ripped out by a clown. Sam shuddered and looked away.

‘’Sam’’ Charlie sighed ‘’If you stay I’ll tell you what Jess told me.’’ She muttered.

‘’What?’’ Sam looked at her, this was huge. Jess was like his crush since he had been 8. ‘’Does it have to do with me?’’ he asked and Charlie nodded. Shit, if he could only make it through this movie. Sam sighed and muttered an ‘Okay’. Charlie leaned on him as they watched, occasionally holing Sam’s hand for comfort. Which, he would totally deny. He’s a Winchester! She was the only one, besides Dean, who knew about this fear of his.

So the movie was over and Sam was trembling a bit, from the cold of course. Charlie smiled at him ‘’Now that wasn’t so bad.’’

‘’Yeah, no, it was.’’ Sam glared at her.

‘’Fineee’’ she huffed. ‘’I guess I should tell you what Jess said?’’ Sam nodded enthusiastically. ‘’She said... To get your head out of your ass and ask her out already!’’ Charlie grinned.

‘’She did not say that!’’ Sam yelled. They were waiting for Dean and it was freezing outside.

‘’Not in those exact words, but close enough’’ Charlie smiled.

‘’Dude, not cool. I had to sit through that awful movie, why did they even screen that? What gives?’’ Sam was shivering now and Charlie huddled next to him.

‘’I might have pulled a few strings’’ she smiled. Sam glared a he again. ‘’But now’’ she pulled out a clown puppet from her jacket ‘’You’re not afraid!’’ She held it in front of his face.

Sam flinched ‘’Ser Charles, one does not simply cure a fear this easily.’’ He removed her hand ‘’But they are more bearable now.’’ He rolled his eyes when she squealed.

Suddenly there was a hand on Sam’s shoulder; he turned around in a hurry.

‘’Hey you two’’ it was Jess. Great.

‘’U, hi Jess’’ Sam stammered out and blushed.

‘’Heey Jess’’ Charlie greeted.

‘’Were you guy in there to see ‘It?’’’ She asked.

‘’Uh yeah’’ Sam scratched the back of his head.

‘’Awesome, it’s like one of my favourite horror movies ever. What’d you think of it Sam?’’ She asked with a grin on her pretty, pink lips.

‘’It was great’’ Sam beamed, and lied, just a little. ‘’Although clowns freak me out a bit,’’ he admitted. Jess just smiled and nodded. Neither of them seemed to notice that Charlie had backed away to the Impala that had arrive moment prior.

‘’Is that Jess?’’ Dean asked.

‘’Why, yes it is.’’ Charlie beamed.

They watched as the pair talked for more than twenty minutes and when Sam gave her his jacket Charlie squealed.

‘’That is so adorable, and look. She’s giving him her number like he hasn’t got it already.’’ They both laughed.  
Sam returned with a goofy smile on his face. Charlie high fived him and Dean made a sly remark about him being a chick.

He might start liking clowns after this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Marionette


End file.
